tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica Parker
Veronica Parker (born 1986), sometimes called Ronnie, is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A skilled soccer player, Veronica is a former Lady Raptors player and now an assistant coach at Decker State College. Biography Veronica was born in Riverside, California, and even as a child enjoyed being extremely active. By high school Veronica participated in field hockey, archery and soccer as well as the chess club, though soccer and archery proved to be her two biggest strengths. Forming a close bond with her coaches, Veronica wanted to become an athletics coach herself and decided to study education and physical education at Decker State College. Her first year Veronica made the Lady Raptors A-squad as a forward and also joined the archery team. While her first year on the team was a decent one, scoring a key goal during the championship tournament to ensure the Raptors won fifth place, by her second year Ronnie was bumped down to the B-squad by coach Diane King. By her third year Veronica had a very solid GPA of 3.8 but the archery team had been dissolved and she was still on the Raptors B-squad, giving up the chance to be the squad's captain to newcomer Kat Vaughn. By her fourth and final year Veronica was ultimately most vital to the B-squad as a substitution for whenever one of the main offensive line, which consisted of Kat, Ayane Nakamura and Britney Summers, needed a break. In spite of the somewhat lowly position Veronica didn't mind, being good friends with her teammates, even several on the A-squad. On the way to the championship tournament that year the B-squad's bus broke down outside of Stillsville, where she and the others first encountered the Stillsville Camera. At the tournament after the incident was resolved Veronica was among those that knew Kat had used the camera to freeze the A-squad so the B-squad could play, even managing to place first. After graduating from college with a degree in education Veronica returned home to Riverside for a time, becoming an athletic instructor for the junior high school she'd attended. Eventually Glenda Peyton called Veronica to offer her a job as assistant coach for the Raptors and she accepted, moving back to Malibu in early 2009. Despite being a coach Veronica remained very close with her old friends, Kat in particular. While Veronica didn't endorse getting petty revenge on the Lady Sharks when they vandalized the Raptors' buses, later when the team returned to Stillsville she got behind freezing the Sharks to avoid a possible conflict. Even after the incident ended in disaster Veronica still supported Kat. While coaching the Raptors during their return to the Tri-State Conference Finals Veronica managed to rally the team after a shocking loss to the University of Utah, ensuring third place. With Glenda in talks to receive a promotion Veronica has been considered for head coach. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'4.5" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Ronnie Relationships Family * Joyeuse Parker, Mother * Noëlle Lambert, Aunt * Sondra Parker, Aunt * Camille Lambert, Cousin Players * Kat Vaughn * Britney Summers * Ayane Nakamura * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Chrissy Pak * Tess Vole * Mel Donavan * Sunny Dakota * Payson Quinn * Danica Riley Friends * Glenda Peyton, Also Co-Worker * Gabrielle Ward * Julie Vaughn * Josie Maran Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 Trivia * Veronica is based on actress/singer Leighton Meester, who was frozen in an episode of The Orville. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors